Manifolds for distributing fuel to a plurality of fuel injectors have been used in the past. Typically, a fuel rail or manifold comprises a longitudinal tube and a plurality of fuel cups spaced longitudinally therealong. The manifold also includes several bracket members for connecting the manifold to an engine.
The problem with such manifolds is that the longitudinal tube, fuel cups and brackets are separate members. This requires each part to be individually machined to the proper dimensions and then assembled in a fixture. Brazing is used to secure all the part together as an integral unit. This requires a large amount of time and is very costly to produce.